In databases systems, a join is a database instruction used to combine values (e.g., records) from two or more database tables stored at a single database. This combination may also form a database table at the database. There are various types of joins, such as inner, outer, left, and right, and some of these joins require common values in each of the tables being selected for the join. The outer join does not, however, require that the two tables being joined have common values, such as a matching record. The outer join may be configured as a left outer join, a right outer join, or a full outer join. The outer join is typically hard-coded using, for example, SQL, and the hard coding specifies the database (or connection) from which to obtain the tables for the outer join.